Ozurenth
Description Ozurenth is northern nation of many dwarven mountains and is the Kingdom of Dwarves in Odianica. Each mountain has a respected nobles who elect a council member to vote. Unlike most other races, Dwarves have a council of representatives who appeal to the king who is a powerful and feared figure in the mountain kingdoms. Council members vote on certain laws but the dwarven king has final say. He prefers to lead most of the time instead of ruling. Dwarves also have a caste system. You are born into your profession and when you are able to walk, you are able to start training in your profession. Kids do not play but the adults party, and a dwarven party can involves multiple communities at a single tavern. A dwarf is his profession for life and if a dwarf abandons his position, bring dishonor or leave the mountain kingdoms without permission then he is exiled and forced to live with the hill dwarfs. He/She can never return once you have been branded an exile. Dwarven Mountains The dwarves have claimed the mountains in the northern region as their territory. As such, the climate is same all year long, cold. The mountains are covered in snow and only by climbing towards the center of the mountains may you enter the dwarven mountains. History The history of Ozurenth follows the history of the dwarvish race. Ozurenth was once a mountain range that was inhabited by several dwarvish clans that were all conquered by Aroturius Modred. After his fall and the end of the Twilight Wars, the dwarves were given Ozerunth and Ozerunth became it's own nation. Due to the vast mineral deposits in the mountains, the dwarved developed a love for smithing and precious metals. In the earlier years, the dwarves discovered the underground gnomish cities of Zuzagia while tunneling. At first the gnomes were afraid that they had been discovered but the dwarves promised them trade their crafts and metals for gnomish inventions and arcane crystals. After the agreement, the dwarves mined a tunnel connecting Khorboldar to Kliensufraken. The dwarves did not take part in colonialism but dwarves who have been exiled from Ozurenth, with the help of orcs from Muya, discovered an island of the coast of Odianica called Galuven. The two thickly build races were accepted into the culture of the barbaric Galuvens. Aside from that, the dwarves also discovered the only known tunnel that leads to the Underworld. To this day, the dwarves who live in the capital mountain are sent on expeditions to map out the Underworld and keep their homes safe. Khorboldar Khorboldar is the largest dwarven city in the world. It is in the largest mountain in Ozurenth. The city is massive, decorated with statues dedicated to the previous dwarven heroes. All of the buildings are build from the same stone as the mountains and is hollowed in, much like a cave. The economy is largely depended on their fine dwarven smithing that is exported to the other outside nations. Other than this, there is no tourism other than the world's finest dwarven blacksmith or the finest dwarven tavern. The royal family lives in a large underground dwarven castle that cannot be seen how big it is from the outside. King Granadin Rounarek His house sigil is the warthog Queen Meralgar Rounarek Prince Barem Rounarek Princess Braka Rounarek Prince Ogtigan Rounarek Prince Datigan Rounarek Known Dwarves from Ozurenth * Grunyer Beastbeard